Marcus Brutus
Marcus Brutus, a character in the ''A Courtesan of Rome'' book, is based off the real life Marcus Junius Brutus (the Younger). Although he is first mentioned in Chapter 11, he first appears in Chapter 18. Appearance Brutus has blue-gray eyes, dark brown hair cut short, and tanned skin. He wears a red cloak above silver armor and a red tunic. Personality According to Cassius, Brutus is honorable and loyal. He cares about nothing more than that and his family name. He says it would take a lot for Brutus to go back on his formal oath to Caesar. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 11: Trial By Combat (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 18: The Die is Cast * Chapter 19: A Warrior's Death * Chapter 20: The Liberators * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Cassius Longinus In Chapter 11, if you decide to have a picnic with Cassius, he brings you to his cousin, Brutus', estate. Although you do not meet him, Cassius tells you that Brutus also opposes Caesar. In Chapter 15, if you decide to go to the bathhouse with Cassius, he tells you that Brutus is giving up the fight and coming home. Brutus has sent Cassius word that Cato and Scipio continue the resistance in Africa and want Cassius to join them. In Chapter 18, Cassius tells you that he thinks Brutus will eventually see that there is no limit to Caesar's ambition. Brutus would never tolerate Caesar being named as Rome's King because the former is a direct descendant of the man who exiled the last king of Rome and founded the Republic. If Caesar becomes king, it would be an insult to all his family has achieved. In Chapter 19, Brutus came to Cassius after the riot and tells the latter that he's ready. In Chapter 21, after Caesar's death, he tells Cassius that they need to prepare their speeches, saying it was a liberation of Rome from tyranny. Julius Caesar In Chapter 15, if you decide to go to the bathhouse with Cassius, he tells you that Brutus survived the battle against Caesar and has been granted clemency. He was Pompey's right hand, but now has sworn his allegiance to Caesar. In Chapter 18, when Caesar announces Cleopatra as the vassal of Rome, Brutus bites his tongue. Caesar uses Brutus' presence as proof that he and the Senate have reconciled. Caesar is confident that Brutus is on his side because the latter swore his loyalty. According to Cassius, Brutus has been the son of Caesar's heart for years, which Brutus confirms to you at Caesar's party. In Chapter 18, Brutus attends Caesar's gathering at Pompey's former estate with much distaste. Caesar was named 'Dictator for Life' by the Senate, which angers Brutus because it is supposed to be for temporary emergency power. In Chapter 19, when Caesar has two Roman citizens (who he deems as insurgents) taken to the Temple of Mars and sacrificed, he made a mockery of Roman law and angered Brutus. In Chapter 21, with regret, Brutus participates in Caesar's assassination. Main Character In Chapter 18, you meet him officially at Caesar's party. He tells you that Cassius has spoken highly of you. When Cassius joins your conversation, Brutus reaffirms what Cassius said earlier: that he has made a vow to Caesar on his honor and he cannot renege on it. In Chapter 19, although you do not converse with him, you see him leaving the arena after your gladiator fight. Gallery ACORBrutus.png Trivia *He is based off of a real person; this being the actual Brutus.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brutus_the_Younger *If you don't convince Sabina to take a part in your plan, in the final chapter Brutus will distract the guard before the Senate, pretending to look for Servilius Casca "by Caesar's order". Servilius Casca was another participant of the assassination. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Soldiers